Usuario discusión:Santi10
Imagen:Firma.png|300px|Tutorial default Ayuda:Tutorial desc none Tu Imagen despixeleada Aqui esta,(Disculpa si es medio deforme,hice lo que pude :s):http://img34.imageshack.us/img34/4792/ultimateecoeco006.png link=user:Ultimatrix20 link=User_talk:Ultimatrix20 link=Special:Contributions/Ultimatrix20 Archivo: Transformacion_de_Swampfire_a_Icedado.gif 14:25 24 abr 2011 (UTC) vivo vivo en paraguay pero solo puse madrid porque me olvide de canviarlo fran (discusión) 19:16 1 may 2011 (UTC) español soy de españa xD consigo mucha informacio de ben10 pero no se muchas cosas de eta wiki espero aberte ayudado xDSamos237 (discusión) 11:14 22 may 2011 (UTC) baa yo siempre estoy pegado al ordenador xD dime de donde eres? amigos Hola.Quieres ser mi amigo.AdiosZekromrayofusion (discusión) 18:03 24 may 2011 (UTC) Seee Luego te lo termino ._. link=user:Goop9 link=User_talk:Goop9 link=Special:contributions/Goop9 Kid vs. Kat Wiki 17:11 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Tu eres nuevo? 181.40.161.111 20:24 25 oct 2011 (UTC). ¿si vives en francia, por qué estás en una web española hablando español? adios Scan2go (discusión) 16:49 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, veo que cambiaste el usuario que contruye la galería de Ultimate Sacrifice, yo lo puse primero, y no lo puedes cambiar ya que yo lo puse primero. Haslo con otras galerías, pero http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Galer%C3%ADa:Ultimate_Sacrifice esa la construyo yo (Por lo dicho antes xD) link=User:Nanomech25Archivo:Nanomech_Animadonm,.giflink=Usuario Discusión:Nanomech25Archivo:Rediamante.giflink=Special:Contributions/Nanomech25 18:53 29 oct 2011 (UTC) hola merlino4 me encanta tu serie 189.191.231.208 19:58 1 nov 2011 (UTC) eres genial me encantara la peli de ben 10 cosmic power galactic war sigue haciendo epis haci 189.191.231.208 20:14 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo siento Santi lo siento por todo e hecho cosas muy malas en ben 10 fanon wiki no hare mas crossovers en mi vida yo cree ... BEN 10 SPACE POWER'' lo siento mucho'' soy mas malo mas que mi primo zuriel (estoy llorando mucho de triztesa) lo siento demasiado 189.191.231.208 21:25 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Tu ases imagenes Tu ases imagenes?. Si las ases asme una de Lodestar por fa Luminozo (discusión) 20:51 11 nov 2011 (UTC) hola hola santi :) Cecy10 (discusión) 02:16 14 nov 2011 (UTC) meresco un porke Me puedes decir kien fue el ke borro mi imagen de bestia omniverse ke subi y por ke subiste una vercion de la misma imagen y la pusiste en la galeria si la mia ya estaba alli. Perdon por las molestias. Posdata:sabes quien borro las imagenes de la posible apariencia de super-vilgax de ben 10 y ben 10 AF.UltimatePyronite10.10 (discusión) 03:10 1 dic 2011 (UTC) decime de donde sacaste tu imagen de perfil por que es de el episodio Inspector Nº 13 Fuego supremo (discusión) 23:54 22 dic 2011 (UTC) hola soy reinaldo1996 y quiero preguntarme si me pones una descripsion de como tomar fotos buenas de ben 10 por que las tullas son muy buenas Admin of this wiki Hello. I'm sorry for using english, but I don't speack espanol. Who is the admin of this Wiki? I'm sorry for using english but i don't speack espanol. Who is the admin of this wiki? --Jeorge Eres igual que yo porque me encanta la astronomía. Atentamente Eco eco suprem (discusión) 15:11 26 ene 2012 (UTC).